


A Snowy Blowy Christmas

by starker_3000



Series: Pretty Universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, M/M, Panties, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_3000/pseuds/starker_3000
Summary: This is in the same universe as Pretty, but you don't have to read that one first to know what's going on.Bucky still isn't nice in this. But it's Christmas.Bucky and Peter meet with the Italian mafia boss, Tony. Some stuff happens. The end.Much thanks to Cherise for all the help with the translations
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Pretty Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074068
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Snowy Blowy Christmas

Peter was always excited for Christmas, when the snow finally started sticking to the ground. The world outside the windows became blanketed in white, and Peter was only a bit upset that he couldn't go outside anymore. But the view outside had nothing on how Bucky always decorated the house for the holidays. It didn't take long for a large tree to appear in the living room once there was snow on the ground, and Peter enjoyed that Bucky made an afternoon of decorating it with Peter. He could have had his staff to do it, but Bucky never did, always letting Peter put on the lights and ornaments. The kisses Bucky showered Peter in when they did it told Peter Bucky liked something about it. And Peter couldn't lie and say that he didn't like it too. He liked it a lot, being able to see this softer side of Bucky, happily accepting all of the affection he was given. The staff decorated the fireplaces though, covering them in a nice garland that smelled the way it did outside in the fall, right before it got too cold, adding tall white candles and little golden presents that shone in the soft glow of the candle light. Peter liked laying in front of the fireplaces when a fire was going, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of pine, loving the feeling of the warmth against his skin. 

The fireplace in Bucky's room got special attention as it was the one that actually got their stockings, a nice blue and white, with velvet swirls embedded on Peter's. As the days passed, the presents under the tree grew and grew, and Peter knew they were all for him but one. Bucky only let Peter get him one gift every year. Peter had to always remember to tell one of the staff what he wanted to get for Bucky, and in telling the staff, Peter knew that Bucky then knew what his gift was going to be, but he always acted surprised when he got it Christmas morning, and Peter couldn't be more grateful for him. But something was different this year. The decorations had already been put up, but the usual cheer was gone. Music hadn't filled the house in the same way it had last year, none of the guards were humming Christmas songs under their breath, and none of the rooms were filled with soft music.

Bucky had been stressed for the last week, Peter could tell. He would come to bed late, or sometimes not at all, Peter having to open his cage more often than not.Peter knew something big was happening, had heard the hushed discussions happen around him more and more as the days passed and had managed to understand a name. Tony. Peter finally knew it was happening on the ninth day, Bucky waking him up earlier than usual and taking him into the bathroom right away. Bucky filled the tub up with hot water, Peter seeing the wisps of steam on the still water. Bucky deposited Peter into the water, Peter letting out a deep sigh, relaxing into the water. Bucky washed over every inch of his skin until it was rubbed raw and glowing pink. Bucky wasted no time washing Peter's hair, rushing through it and pulling Peter out of the tub when he was done. Bucky towelled him off and blow dried his hair, before brushing through the soft, clean locks. Bucky led Peter into the closet and Peter got to his knees as he was meant to do when he was in the room, but Bucky just chuckled at him, pulling him back up to his feet. 

Bucky dressed him in the most feminine outfit that Peter owned, a small top and tight skirt, strapping heels to his feet, before pulling Peter back into the bathroom. Bucky grabbed Peter's makeup bag, something that only came out for special occasions. The last time it had been used was on Bucky's birthday, and Bucky seemed to thoroughly enjoy the mascara tracks down Peter's cheeks. Bucky put on the eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick with a practised ease, as if he had done it a thousand times before. Peter was a bit worried about what was happening today, if this much effort was being put into his appearance, but he trusted Bucky so he tried not to fret. Bucky walked out of the closet for only a moment, coming back with Peter's pink lacy collar and matching leash. Peter let Bucky put it on him, before Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Peter's red-stained lips. Bucky kissed him softly and gently, obviously not wanting to reverse all of the effort he had just put into making Peter pretty. Bucky pulled away, thumbing at Peter's lip where the lipstick had smudged a bit, before moving to his side of the closet and getting dressed.

Peter watched as Bucky reached for his best suit, putting it on slowly and methodically, getting in the right headspace. Bucky put on a watch and cufflinks, before buttoning his suit jacket and returning to be in front of Peter, who had dropped to his knees that Bucky's attention had been off of him. Bucky left the closet with Peter's leash in hand, Peter following obediently behind on his hands and knees. He was brought into the formal meeting room, where he had only been a few times, seemingly only when who they were meeting was the head of another mafia. Peter wondered if he had met Tony before, but felt like he would have remembered it if everyone acted like this when he visited. Bucky sat in his chair and Peter got comfortable at his feet, breathing deeply so as to not stress too much. Peter had just started to relax, Bucky's hand in his hair helping, when he heard multiple voices and loud footsteps in the hallway outside the door. He tensed under Bucky's hand as the door opened and multiple men came in, Tony being one of them. Peter looked at none of them, focusing more on Bucky for the time being, at least until everyone had settled. 

He looked under his lashes at Tony only when he was moving to sit and Peter's jaw almost dropped at how handsome he was. Tan skin, dark brown eyes, and a blinding smile. Peter hoped Bucky hadn't noticed the reaction he had made, but knew that wish was futile when he felt Bucky fist his hair and tug hard on it. It didn't necessarily stop Peter from assessing Tony though, shifting on his knees in arousal as he did so. He hoped Bucky wasn't too upset at his arousal, but based on the smirk on Bucky's face, it wasn't too much of an issue. Thankfully Bucky's attention was quickly torn away from Peter as the two men started talking, both in languages Peter didn't understand. Tony and Bucky would both speak in one language, but then Tony would change languages when speaking to his men, seemingly getting their opinion on the matter as well.Peter closed his eyes for a moment, letting the different voices wash over him, but when he opened them, the locked gazes with Tony, the dark smirk on the man's face only boding negative things for Peter. Peter only knew they were talking about him when he heard a word he recognized. 

"Drăguț, nu-i așa." Bucky said, placing a finger under Peter's chin and raising his face, Peter keeping his gaze low. Bucky seemingly wasn't satisfied with this, so with his other hand, he fisted Peter's leash and pulled on it until Peter's back was straight, holding it a moment before letting go, Peter staying in the position.

"Da, cu siguranță." Tony said, reaching out to touch Peter. "Cât ai plătit pentru el?"

"Nu te privește." Bucky growled angrily, stopping Tony in his tracks. "Să nu îndrăznești a-l atinge. Este al meu." Bucky continued, causing a smirk to take over Tony's features, like a question he had had just been answered.

Tony pulled his hand away, laughing at the murderous look on Bucky's face. "Nu-i de mirare că ți se zice 'lupul alb'." Tony said, leaning back in his chair, grabbing the glass of scotch he had left sitting on the side table during the meeting. "Cum ai făcut rost de o jucărie așa drăguță?" 

"A venit la mine de bunăvoie, nu că ar fi treaba ta." Bucky said nonchalantly, placing a firm hand on the back of Peter's neck. Tony watches Peter with curious eyes, sees how he leans into Bucky's touch, how he's desperate for it. Wondering how long it would take for the boy to be desperate for him, if someone as harsh as Bucky could do it. 

"Îl dai la împrumut? Cât ar fi o noapte cu el?" Tony asked, looking between the two of them. Bucky just shook his head, running his hand down Peter's neck and along his shoulder before returning his hand to Peter's hair. 

"Nu, mai ales nu unui bărbat că tine. Stiu ce se întâmplă când te scapi de jucării, acesta în special e prea important pentru mine." Bucky said, pulling Peter closer into his side. Bucky had seen the aftermath of Tony's use one too many times, his toys coming back broken past the point of sanity, no longer able to follow his word the way he wanted. There was no way he was letting Peter go that easily.

"Ești sigur că vrei să îmi negi o noapte de distracție, prietene?" Tony asked, the smile on his face only giving away what he was thinking of. Bucky glared at him from across the room at Tony's rude question, especially after he had staked his claim on Peter multiple times.

"Nu, nu îl vei primi. Stiu că mi-am împărțit jucăriile în trecut, dar acesta este diferit de data asta." Bucky said, intent on showing Tony just how unavailable Peter was. 

Peter looked between the two men, the tension between them filling the room, Bucky's hand gripping the arm of his chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Peter looked to Tony for some answer as to why Bucky was acting the way he was, but the man was just smirking at Bucky, his thighs spread wide open, his body slumped back in his chair. Peter looked to Bucky, trying to understand what had been said, but before he could look at him, he was pulled forward into a bruising kiss, shuffling forward quickly so he didn't lose his balance. Peter was even more confused now, but didn't bother pulling away to ask, knowing that if Bucky was already as upset as he was, disobeying would only bring on worse punishment. Peter closed his eyes, knowing that he was most likely being watched, could feel the heat of Tony's gaze on him, but he was planning on ignoring him. And his plan was working fine, until the man started speaking.

"You look pretty on your knees, Bambi," Tony said, and Peter almost didn't understand what had been said, not having heard English in a very long time. Peter let out a shocked noise when he finally understood the words, not expecting Tony to know English after he had been speaking with Bucky the whole afternoon. "Could barely take my eyes off you, tesoro." Tony said and Peter opened his eyes, having to blink a few times to readjust to the light of the room, before looking over to Tony, who was palming his crotch slowly, drawing out his pleasure. 

Peter hadn't realized he had stopped kissing Bucky, too busy watching Tony, until he felt a sharp tug to his hair. Peter let out a choked off gasp as Bucky tightened his fist in Peter's hair, one hand settling around his throat as he made Peter look into his eyes. Peter's hands came up to hold on to Bucky's wrist, the man squeezing around his throat once in warning before letting go. 

"Uita-te la mine, n-ai voie să te uiți la el." Bucky said, Peter not understanding but nodding anyways, knowing what Bucky sounded like when he gave an order. Peter kept his eyes on Bucky, before closing them as he was pulled into another kiss. He was less shocked this time when Tony spoke, but couldn't help listening to the words, especially when he could actually understand what was being said. 

"Bet you're such a needy cockslut. Look at how you're already humping against his shin, just from a few kisses. God, baby, can't wait to watch you come. Bet you're so pretty, cucciolo." Tony said from across the room, Peter letting out a sharp whine into the kiss. Bucky pulled away from Peter before moving him so he was kneeling right in front of Bucky, Peter's hands coming to rest on his thighs, loving the feeling of the rough jeans under his fingertips. Bucky nodded at him, and Peter quickly unbuckled his belt, dipping one hand into Bucky's underwear, his thin fingers wrapping around the thick cock, pulling it out and quickly swallowing it down. 

"Curva lacoma." Bucky growled out, and Peter couldn't tell if he had forgotten that Tony was still in the room, but decided to not worry about it. He was only here to suck Bucky's cock.

"Maybe I should take you for a test run, show you what a real man's cock is supposed to feel like. You'd like that though, wouldn't you cucciolo?" Tony said the clink of his belt coming undone barely heard over the sound of Peter swallowing around Bucky's cock. Peter whined in the back of his throat, wanting some stimulation on his dick, it having gone somewhat soft from the lack of attention. Bucky chuckled, sensing Peter's desperation, before letting out a low growl at the feeling of Peter choking on his cock. Bucky put both hands in Peter's hair and started thrusting up into his throat, wanting to hear more of the sound. 

"Suni așa de drăguț când te îneci cu pula mea, dragule. Mereu așa de bun pentru mine." Bucky said, before moving one hand down to plug Peter's nose until he was desperate for air. Peter had never thought he would like this, but the first time Bucky did it, Peter came as soon as Bucky let go of his nose, the added oxygen pushing him over the edge. Bucky had taught Peter not to come after the first one, and now it always took Bucky a while to get Peter to come from it. But it always worked, the combination of a cock in his throat and the desperation for air made him dizzy with need. "Un băiat așa bun." Bucky said, letting Peter breathe through his nose. Peter could hear the slick sound of Tony working his cock, and almost wanted to look over, his curiosity almost overpowering but he didn't, remembering that Bucky wanted Peter to not look at him.

"În țoață seriozitatea, cât ar fi o noapte?" Tony asked again, if anything just trying to piss Bucky off more, wanting to see what he would do to his toy if he got mad enough. But it looked like Bucky had clued into his plans, becoming softer and sweeter instead of rougher. 

"Nu este de vânzare." Bucky bit out, and based on the noises Peter was making, Bucky had thrusted up into his throat with every word. With each thrust, Peter's eyes started to water. And it didn't take long for his face to be wet with tears. Bucky's fingers plugged Peter's nose again, and Peter couldn't help but thrust his hips forward into the chair, desperate for friction. Bucky pulled Peter off of his cock by the hair, his other hand cuffing him across the face. Peter cried out at the rough treatment, and his hips stuttered before stopping, wanting to be good for Bucky. Bucky tugged Peter back down onto his cock, plugging Peter's nose almost immediately. Peter choked around Bucky's cock, tears running down his cheeks, letting out a loud moan as he felt Bucky step down onto his dick with his shoe. Peter rutted up into Bucky's shoe, desperate to come.

"God, look at you, just a dumb slut, desperate to come. Bet it wouldn't take me more than a few minutes if I got my hands on you." Tony growled out, the slick sound of his hand working his cock speeding up. Bucky thrusted up a few more times before coming hard in Peter's throat, Peter choking around the come. He pulled off and coughed a few times, ejaculate sticky in his throat as he swallowed. Peter watched and waited as Bucky came down from his high, hips rutting up jerkily into Bucky's shoe as he got closer and closer to coming. Once Bucky caught his breath, he was quick to get Peter in his lap, pressing his front to Peter's back. He palmed at Peter's dick over the skirt and panties, feeling it throb under his hand. He pulled the clothes down and off, spreading Peter's thighs with one hand as he spit into his other hand, getting it wet before stroking Peter's cock. Peter let out a high whine, back arching from where he was sitting on Bucky's lap, but was held down with a hand on his hip. 

Bucky had to reslick his hand a few times, pulling away and having Peter spit in his palm before returning his hand to the aching flesh until Peter's dick was absolutely soaked with saliva and precome. Bucky could tell that Peter was getting close, but didn't want to edge the boy like he had so many times in the past, so he sped up his hand, Peter's moans rising in pitch. Bucky began counting down from ten when he could tell that Peter was about to come, wanting the boy to wait just a little bit longer, wanting him to strain under the pressure of coming. When Bucky got to one, the word was barely out of his mouth before Peter was shooting up his chest, hitting his chin. Peter's cock spurted a few more times before he collapsed back into Bucky's frame, the man pulling Peter to his chest, coddling him. 

"Knew you'd look so pretty, fuck. So pretty when you come, tesoro." Tony said, increasing the speed of his hand on his cock until he finally came, dirtying his pristine suit. Peter let out a soft moan from across the room, looking to Bucky for permission. Bucky nodded once, making Tony confused until Peter was in front of him, licking at the fabric of his suit, whining at the taste of his come. Tony groaned at the sight, hands falling to rest in Peter's hair as he licked at Tony's cock. 

"Să nu îndrăznești a-l atinge." Bucky said breathlessly from across the room, and Tony removed his hands from Peter's hair. Peter pulled away from Tony's crotch, putting Tony's cock back in his pants before returning to Bucky's side. Bucky ran a hand through Peter's hair, pulling him in for a kiss, and Tony wondered if Bucky could taste him on Peter's tongue. Bucky smiled softly down at the boy, before leading him from the room. Tony let out a deep breath, still not really believing what happened was real. He could only hope for the day that he got Bucky's new toy to himself, wondering what would happen when Tony could get his hands on the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Drăguț, nu-i așa? = Pretty, isn't he?
> 
> Da, cu siguranță. = Yes, absolutely.
> 
> Cât ai plătit pentru el? = How much did you pay for him?
> 
> Nu te privește. = That is none of your business.
> 
> Să nu îndrăznești a-l atinge. Este al meu. = You are not to touch him. He is mine.
> 
> Nu-i de mirare că ți se zice 'lupul alb'. = No wonder they call you the white wolf.
> 
> Cum ai făcut rost de o jucărie așa drăguță? = How did you find such a pretty toy?
> 
> A venit la mine de bunăvoie, nu că ar fi treaba ta. = He came to me on his own, not that it's any of your business.
> 
> Îl dai la împrumut? Cât ar fi o noapte cu el? = Are you loaning him out at all? How much would he cost for the night?
> 
> Nu, mai ales nu unui bărbat că tine. Stiu ce se întâmplă când te scapi de jucării, acesta în special e prea important pentru mine. = No, especially not to a man like you. I know what happens after you discard of your toys and this one is too important to me.
> 
> Ești sigur că vrei să îmi negi o noapte de distracție, prietene? = Are you so sure that you want to deny me a night of fun, there friend?
> 
> Nu, nu îl vei primi. Stiu că mi-am împărțit jucăriile în trecut, dar acesta este diferit de data asta. = No, you will not be having him. I know I have shared toys in the past, but this one is different.
> 
> Uita-te la mine, n-ai voie să te uiți la el. = You keep your eyes on me, you aren't to look at him.
> 
> Curva lacoma. = Greedy whore.
> 
> Suni așa de drăguț când te îneci cu pula mea, dragule. Mereu așa de bun pentru mine. = Sound so pretty when you choke on my cock, darling. Always so good for me.
> 
> Un băiat așa bun. = Such a good boy.
> 
> În țoață seriozitatea, cât ar fi o noapte? = Really though, how much for a night?
> 
> Nu este de vânzare. = He's not for sale.
> 
> Cucciolo = Puppy
> 
> Tesoro = Darling


End file.
